


Cherry Red

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Nine years post-war, Severus Snape runs into Hermione Granger at the annual Order Christmas party. He's snarky, she's intrigued. He invites her home, she agrees. Written for the Make My Wish Come True fest for Slytherin Cabal and Dramione Fanfiction Forum on FB.





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DFFandCabalChristmasFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DFFandCabalChristmasFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **Hermione/Severus, Post-War, "Come, Miss Granger. Let us see if we can't make your bum give Rudolph's nose a run for his money."**
> 
> **My alpha for this was ladyofsilverdawn who is amazing. Any mistakes are mine. Let me know your thoughts!**

 

Severus sighed heavily as he refilled his glass once more with firewhisky. It was the Order of the Phoenix’s annual Christmas party. He wasn’t sure how he let Minerva drag him to it once more, but he found himself here every year since the war ended nine years ago. He scowled when a group near the punch bowl laughed too loudly. Then glowered as Black waltzed Minerva around the Christmas tree to some pop holiday song. Black. He was half the reason Severus was in as fierce of a mood as he was. Black always insisted on hosting the damned thing at his house in Grimmauld Place.

 “For old times sake!” Black would shout.

Severus snorted. Old times sake. Black hated being trapped in this house when the second war was going on. And Severus’ memories of the house were recriminations from Moody about still being a Death Eater or showing up on the doorstep beaten and bloody for not giving the Dark Lord enough news on the Order. He hated this house. He hated this house probably more than Black did himself. And Black still lived here, despite his insistence that this house was his worst nightmare during the second war. 

Severus made his way across the library to where Kingsley Shacklebolt stood near the fireplace. He liked Kingsley, a Slytherin who was a few years ahead of Severus. But he didn’t make it. Halfway there, he ran into someone hard enough to knock the other person down. And have their drink spilled over him.

He glared down to find Hermione Granger sitting on her bum on the floor looking dazed. An empty wine glass in her hand. Her gold party dress slid up to almost indecent levels showing him long expanses of creamy thigh.

“Oh, gods! Professor Snape! I’m so sorry,” Granger rushed out as she stood quickly and began wiping the wine that had beaded up on his frock coat off with her hand. Severus wouldn’t admit to anyone what the feel of her small hand pressed against his abdomen was doing to him. Her perfume swirled around him, vanilla and bergamot.

“Stop that you silly witch,” he snapped at her, he grasped her wrist tightly, pulling her hand from him. He flicked his fingers and the wine evaporated, leaving him dry. He sneered down at the witch who was looking decidedly embarrassed and red in the face. He squeezed her wrist hard as punishment for touching him with impunity and was shocked when she gasped and her eyes glazed over with pleasure. Her tongue darted out, wetting her bottom lip before she dragged it into her mouth to nibble on. 

“Do try to remember you are allowed to use magic,” Severus said as he dropped her wrist and swept away from her, intent on leaving the party altogether. He swallowed the rest of his firewhisky and set the glass atop a side table as he strode to the entrance hall. He vowed to get that gasp she had uttered out of his head. 

He just managed to exit out the front door when he heard the same door open and close again. He whirled around to find Granger had followed him out, in only the pretty gold party dress she wore. He narrowed his eyes at her as she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered in her too tall heels.

“Please, Professor Snape, don’t leave on my account,” she said, descending the stairs of the stoop and stepping toward him. He hadn’t quite made it to the sidewalk out front when she caught his attention. 

“I was leaving regardless, Miss Granger,” Severus responded and made to turn again.

She reached out and grasped his forearm. He raised an eyebrow at her audacity. That was twice tonight she had invaded his space and touched him. She didn’t let go.

“Still, you should stay. Let me make it up to you,” she said, tugging on his arm slightly as if to urge him back to the party. 

He stared down at where her small hand clutched at his forearm. Then he looked back up at her and realized her eyes which he’d always attributed to a dull, muddy brown were actually the color of firewhisky. They blazed up at him, almost daring him to return to the party with her. 

“Maybe I have plans,” he drawled.

She smirked, “With a book, perhaps.”

He glared down at her once more, “It’s still plans.”

“Come on, Professor. I haven’t had a chance to speak with you at all. And I do feel terrible for knocking into you and spilling my wine all over you. May I please make it up to you?” Her voice husked low and Severus felt his cock twitch in response. That was not supposed to happen. Especially, not in response to a former student, despite how pretty her plea was. 

She shivered again, and Severus crushed the wave of guilt that swept through him that she was outside and freezing because of him. 

“Go inside, Miss Granger. Celebrate your holidays with those who care about you.”

He removed her hand from his forearm. He couldn’t resist grasping her wrist tightly once more. She had a similar reaction as before, very interesting indeed. He dropped her arm once more and turned down the path, walking quickly to the street and the park at the end of the road where he could Apparate from. Snow had begun to fall and Severus cast a warming charm on his frock coat, he hadn’t bothered with an outer layer and was now regretting it.

Suddenly, he heard a clatter of heels rushing behind him. Miss Granger had decided to follow him. He sped up, but she caught up anyway, grasping his arm once more just as he reached the park. They stood under a streetlight and he turned back toward her.

“I care about you,” she insisted. 

Severus laughed, “No you don’t. Not any more than the rest of them,” he gestured to the house halfway down the block where the rest of the Order were still partying. 

“I do,” she said as she stepped closer to him, now resting both hands on his upper arms, even as she shivered again.

Severus had a sudden fleeting vision of her bent over his knee. Her gold dress flipped up as he smacked her arse red. He grinned wickedly. If she wasn’t giving up, maybe he could lure her back to his for a bit of holiday fun. He gently skimmed a hand along her waist, feeling the smooth silk of her dress beneath his palm and then rested it on her hip. He kept his face blank and watched as her eyes widened and she stepped closer to him still.

“Are you still interested in making it up to me?” Severus asked silkily as he drew his other hand up to rest on the opposite hip, giving it a tight squeeze.

She nodded and bit her bottom lip again. She tilted her head back further to meet his eye. He drew her close and quicker than she realized, removed his right hand from her hip, bringing it down in a slap against her bottom. She yelped and jumped even closer, their chests touching, hers heaving in her startlement. Her eyes widened and he grinned wickedly.

“And if I decide you need some corporal punishment?” he asked her as he soothed her bum over with his palm.

Granger’s breath hitched and her eyes fluttered. Snape inhaled sharply and caught the musky scent of arousal. So the goody-two-shoes Gryffindor was turned on by the thought of being disciplined. 

“If you taught me, sir. I’ve never… that is…” Granger trailed off and looked away, biting her lip once more. 

“And you’d be willing?” Severus asked. The last thing he needed was for the chit to go crying abuse if she decided she didn’t like it. He wanted to be clear on what his expectations were. His cock twitched again when she nodded sharply. 

"Come, Miss Granger. Let us see if we can't make your bum give Rudolph's nose a run for his money,” Severus drawled. 

She nodded again, meeting his eyes once more and he twisted them left as he Apparated them to his home. They landed directly in his sitting room. He let go of her hips and grasped her wrist. Shoving the bookcase hiding the stairs aside, he led her up them to his bedroom. He was going to enjoy this. He wondered if he’d corrupt her thoroughly. Ruin her for any man not versed in domestic discipline. He grinned to himself, he certainly hoped so.

They entered his room and with a flick of his wand the sconces on the wall lit and she looked around hesitantly. Severus tried to imagine what she saw, a smallish room, dominated by a large four-poster bed covered in a grey duvet. At the foot of the bed, sat a purple paisley chaise lounge. A ridiculous thing to own, but it had been his mother's only inheritance and so he kept it. And it would probably be perfect for what he had in mind. 

“Does it meet your satisfaction, Miss Granger,” he smirked as she jumped at the sound of his voice. 

“It does,” she said, her voice strong and clear. 

“Good,” Severus responded as he began unbuttoning his frock coat. “I think I’m going to enjoy reddening your arse.”

She blushed and looked slightly guilty. He could imagine the thoughts running through her head, all the times she had stolen ingredients from him, or helped a student in his class against his wishes. Yes, he planned to punish her thoroughly for her past misdeeds at his expense. He tossed his frock coat aside and began rolling up the sleeves of his stark white shirt. She gazed at him interestedly and when she caught sight of his Dark Mark, she licked her lips. Severus couldn’t stop the cruel grin from forming on his face if he tried. The lion of the light wanted to walk on the wild side with a Death Eater. He’d give that to her. He sat in the middle of the chaise lounge and beckoned her over.

She stood between his legs, looking down on him. He reached his hand forward and let it rest on her hip, the gown smooth beneath his fingers, he trailed his hand up and grazed her breasts. He let a satisfied smirk cross his face when she placed her own hands on his shoulders and gasped. He ran his hands up and down her torso, grazing her breasts, but never grasping them. Soon she was panting and leaning on him in her need for him to touch her where she so desired. He reached a hand down behind her and grasped her bum through her dress. It was firm and pert and he couldn’t wait to see it perched on his lap. 

“Lie on my lap, bum in the air,” he instructed. 

She gulped and he smirked sadistically as he leaned back, his hands laced behind his head. She lifted her chin and took a deep breath. Then she climbed on top of him, her chest and face toward the arm of the chaise, her bum high in the air in front of him. The gold skirt rose and showed him the length of her thigh once more. She wasn’t touching him but balanced on her knees and elbows, her body taut with nerves. 

Gently, Severus pushed on her bum until she was truly, lying on his lap. She had crossed her arms and buried her face in them, her wild curls spread across her back. Severus gathered them and moved them to the side so he could see her face. He smoothed his palms down her back and over her arse, she trembled beneath his touch.

He ran his hands in long, soothing strokes up and down her back, over her bum and the backs of her thighs, slowly, she began to calm beneath him. Her tremors eased and she allowed more of her weight to sink into his lap. He ran his hands underneath her hair and stroked the nape of her neck. Her skin was warm and combined with the coolness of the silk of her dress was making his heart beat faster. 

“This may hurt, Miss Granger. That would be the point,” he murmured as he lifted her skirt over her waist. She tensed and he smoothed his hands over her back and arse again, calming her. She was wearing a thong, he could see the red strings around her waist, and the center disappeared between her cheeks. His cock twitched at the sight and he shifted his weight to sit more comfortably. He ran his hands down the smooth, silky skin of her bum, enjoying the warmth and the satiny feel. 

“Hermione. Call me Hermione,” she said. 

“Hermione, then,” he replied. She shivered at the sound of her name on his lips and Severus grinned. She was so responsive. He grasped her thong strings and pulled, sliding it down her legs to her knees.

“What…” she trailed off, tilting her head to the side, trying to look a

“It’ll chafe,” he responded simply. 

He slapped her lightly on the left cheek, watching as it jiggled and wiggled its partner. Oh, he was going to enjoy this so very much.

Granger yelped wordlessly, clearly not expecting the punishment to start so soon. He used his left hand to run up and down her back, soothing her once more. He slapped her again, a little harder, and again and again. Each time, a little harder than the last. 

Granger grunted, her voice rising in pitch with the strengths of his slaps. 

Her skin was looking a little redder, he smoothed it and lifted his hand to smack her again. He hit in different spots each time, thoroughly reddening her arse. It jiggled and shook in front of him. His cock hardened in response to the sight before him.

Severus looked down to see her mouth slack and her shoulders rising heavily with her breaths. Her eyes were screwed shut and she had a slight flush to her cheek with a small tear spilling across her nose. He breathed deeply and the scent of her arousal swept over him. He dipped his right hand between her thighs, while his left soothed over the bright redness. She was wet. Soaking actually, her nether lips were dripping with the proof of her arousal. He sniffed at his right hand and licked her arousal from his fingers. His cock hardened further at the taste of her, it pressed firmly into Granger’s side, he did what he could to keep from grinding into her, but Merlin did he want to.

He raised his hand once more and continued slapping Granger’s bum. He stopped when he reached fifteen and she sobbed her shoulders heaving with her breaths. 

“Mmmm, good girl,” Severus murmured. She lay in his lap limply and he soothed her bum. “Just as bright red as Rudolph’s nose.” 

And it was, a bright, cherry red from his ministrations and he couldn’t stop himself this time from grinding his hard cock into her side, clutching her to him to create friction. She moaned in response and her eyes flew open wide. She tried to look at him, but the angle was wrong and she couldn’t spot him. 

He slipped his right hand between her legs again and she parted for him this time. He delved his fingers through her folds, she was even wetter than before. She moaned in response and widened further, her right leg falling to the floor. He slid a finger inside her tight channel and closed his eyes as he felt her clench around him. Merlin, he couldn’t wait to bury his cock inside her. His left hand smoothed up her back, pressing her into the lounge.

“Did you like being spanked, Hermione?” Severus asked as he pumped his finger inside her. He added a second and she sobbed.

“Yes,” she hissed in pleasure, bucking her hips to meet his fingers. 

“Do you like the feel of my fingers inside you?” he asked as he reached up with his thumb to circle her clit.

She circled her hips tightly and gripped the arm of the lounge to give herself leverage.

“Yes,” she sobbed as Severus rub, rub, rubbed the nub of flesh hidden behind her nether lips. 

She had her face buried in the cushion of the lounge as Severus added yet another finger to her tight, silky wet cunt. 

“Fuck, witch. You’re so fucking tight. I can’t wait to be buried balls deep inside you. Would you like that, Hermione?”

“Merlin, yes!” she wept. 

Severus swiped and swiped again at the button at the top of her sex as she fell over the edge. Her sweet pussy clenched around his fingers and he rubbed at the spongy spot, drawing out her orgasm. She shouted out her pleasure and trailed off into a low groan. She was panting and sweating and Severus was rocking his hips into her. He stilled his hands and withdrew them from her body. 

Slowly she sat up, arranging herself so she was kneeling before him on the floor. He assumed her arse cheeks were too raw to sit on and he grinned at the thought of her walking delicately for a few days. She began with his boots, untying them and pulling them off one at a time. He let her, watching her as she pulled down his socks and took them off as well. Her face flushed when she leaned higher and began on the placket of his trousers. Severus liked how eager she was and the look on her face when his cock sprang free was definitely worth it. 

“Will it do, Hermione?” he asked as he took himself in hand and gave his cock a little shake in her face. It was hard as a rock and pulsing, the vein standing out prominently and the head a deep purple.

“Yes,” she whispered as she reached a tentative hand out to touch him.

He hissed as she wrapped her small hand around his throbbing cock and he slid his pants and trousers down past his hips as she cautiously moved her hand up and down his length. Watching her as she eyed his cock in her small hands, he began unbuttoning his shirt. She leaned forward and her breath felt warm on his bollocks, then she stuck her pink tongue out of her mouth and tasted him, licking up his slit and gathering the precum on her tongue. 

Severus groaned at the soft wetness as she swirled her tongue around his head. He shucked off his shirt and rested a hand on the back of her head. She bobbed for a moment before sinking as far down as she could. 

“F-Fuck,” he stuttered as he felt himself in the back of her throat. 

Then she swallowed and sucked at the same time and he couldn’t stop his hips from pumping into her. She gagged for a moment and pulled back slightly. 

“Merlin, you make a pretty picture: kneeling between my legs; sucking on my cock still dressed in your party dress, and glittering heels,” Severus panted, his left hand guiding her head as his right reached down to grasp at her breast through her dress.

Granger bobbed her head a few more times and Severus let her, enjoying the warmth and the slick feel of her mouth wrapped around him. After a moment he gently he pushed her away and pulled her to standing. He too stood and stepped behind her to unzip her dress. Her thong had already fallen to the floor, she kicked it off, and her heels followed. She was quite a bit shorter than him, without the tall shoes. Her dress slid down her body and she reached behind to pluck apart her bra. It too fluttered to the floor. He guided her to the bed and laid down on his back, directing her to straddle him. 

He knew her bum had to be smarting, so having her ride him would be the least painful for her. It also allowed him to watch as her breasts bounced and wiggled above him. He grasped himself in his hand as she positioned on top of him. His cock nudged her clit and she moaned deep in her throat. Severus watched as he eyes fluttered when she sank down on top of him. 

“Gods,” she groaned as she slid all the way home. He flexed his hips and buried himself even deeper into her tight, wet, heat.

She felt as glorious around his cock as she did around his fingers earlier. She clenched and he bit out a groan in response. 

Granger balanced her hands on his chest and he reached out to tweak one of her nipples. She rocked forward, her breast swaying with the motion and Severus had the urge to bury his face in them. He palmed her breast with his right hand and held her hip with his left as they found a rhythm that worked for them both. Watching her bounce on his cock was as delightful as he imagined and he felt his balls tighten at the sight. 

But, she was too short in this position for him to get a mouthful of breast so he sat up swiftly, helping her move her legs so they wrapped around his waist. She was still perched on his lap and he helped her get the rhythm back. She perched her hands on his shoulders, reaching for his face, but he dodged her obvious attempt at a kiss by finally burying his head in her glorious tits. They rocked and bounced with the rhythm and he sucked first one nipple and then the other into his mouth. Letting them harden as he swirled his tongue around them. He felt her release a gush of fluid from the ministrations and couldn’t stop the smirk from forming on his face.

“Like that, eh, Hermione?” 

“Fuck, yes! Don’t stop,” she cried out as she rocked faster. 

Severus felt his balls tighten. His orgasm started at the base of his spine. He wrapped his left arm around her waist, his face still buried in her breasts as they rocked and bounced. Fuck, he was close, so close.

“More, more… harder!” Granger demanded. 

Severus stepped up the pace, rotating and snapping his hips into hers. She was trembling in his arms and he reached his right hand down to pinch her clit. It was enough, she tumbled off the edge, shouting as she went. 

Her clenching, tight channel was almost enough to bring him over, he brought his left hand down, in a hard slap on her arse. She shrieked and jerked and it was enough, he buried himself deep inside her and felt his seed coating her walls. 

She hung limply in his arms and he fell back onto the bed, holding her to him. Their sweat cooled and dried on their skin and Severus waved his hand, pulling the quilt out from under them and on top of them. Granger cuddled into his side and while Severus usually wasn’t much of a cuddler, it was Christmas after all. He wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted to sleep. 


End file.
